


feelings happens (and sometimes you’ve just gotta deal with it)

by thiccnyoung



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, jaebeom’s that someone, jinyoung’s ready to bitch slap someone, jjp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 23:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiccnyoung/pseuds/thiccnyoung
Summary: Even the most patient of people can sometimes lose their shit, and Jinyoung’s going through some major love life shit he did not ask for in this already god-awful life of his that he also did not ask for (and isn’t very thankful for at the time being, with the way things are going and all). He’s on the brink of losing his shit because of Jaebeom and he wishes his best friend would just stop being an oblivious piece of shit and realise that he harbours more than just friendly feelings towards him.





	feelings happens (and sometimes you’ve just gotta deal with it)

**Author's Note:**

> i’m sorry if the title, summary and story doesn’t make any sense because i’m going through it. let me bREATHE, bc jjp’s not letting me do that in peace.

Maybe it was the way Jaebeom stared at him with those stupid eyes of his.

Maybe it was the way he smiled at him — That stupid smile that seemed to always mesmerise Jinyoung.

Maybe it was the way he laughed with him, not _at_ him, and the way his stupid laugh sounded so _nice _and _melodic._

Maybe it was the way his stupidly perfectly sculptured, god-like face is either always in front of him for him to stare at or always at the peripherals of his vision.

Maybe it was the way he would try to cheer Jinyoung up whenever he was feeling pressured, stressed, upset — Any negative emotions that overrun him, Jaebeom was there to ease it away.

Maybe it was his stupidly cute pout he would direct at Jinyoung whenever the younger was being way too stubborn for _anyone’s _liking. It always made him relent to whatever equally stupid ideas was put on the table.

Maybe it was just his stupid, annoying, raging hormones causing him to do a double take every time Jaebeom so much as looks over at him, that stupid smile plastered across his stupidly pretty lips making his heart race and palms sweat.

Or maybe he’s just fucking stupid in every way possible — Stupidly, foolishly in love with his best friend. It wasn’t just a crush or a fleeting infatuation, a slight interest. It was a head over heels, butterfly inducing, feet tripping, roller-coaster-ride love he feels for the older.

He’s fallen hard and he isn’t sure how he’s going to get up, and it didn’t seem like Jaebeom was going to notice his fall anytime soon, if him continuing on with his outrageously normal activities around Jinyoung without a blink of an eye or a back track to see if Jinyoung’s alright was anything to go by.

“Don’t _touch _me,” Jinyoung mumbles, shaking Jaebeom’s grip loose from his arm. It was a Sunday evening, he wanted to sleep for the rest of his life after getting the worst hangover from last night. He felt sensitive, and he knew the alcohol was long gone by this time of day but Jaebeom’s touch made him feel woozy — Woozier then that god damned “non-alcoholic” drink made him feel.

He was going to _kill_ Jackson for tricking his poor, light weight self into drinking something that could have very well alcohol-poisoned him if Mark hadn’t intervened just in time. Jaebeom — He didn’t do anything to stop him, only watched by the sidelines in amusement.

He’s such an _asshole _sometimes and Jinyoung wanted to stay mad at him but he’s wavering — He can’t stay mad for long if Jaebeom was going to continue staring at him like that, guilt and sadness stretching deep within his orbs.

“Jinyoung,” Jaebeom says, and Jinyoung just about melts at the way Jaebeom says his name. No, there wasn’t anything particularly special to the way he said it. Actually, there was nothing special about it at all. It was a simple saying of his name. There was nothing to _make _it special. No special touch, no emphasis — nothing.

It was just Jaebeom simply saying his name — That was all it took to make Jinyoung’s thoughts go haywire. He wasn’t buzzed from the alcohol, no, he was buzzed from the mere presence of the older.

He feels a little more than _just_ pathetic, more than he’d like to admit, and frankly, he wishes this feeling would just fuck off back to the heavens above because this is _not _what he wanted. This is not what he had bargained for.

These feelings — They weren’t supposed to _exist, _goddamnit. They weren’t supposed to exist _for _Jaebeom, but here he is, writhing in internal grief at the prospect of Jaebeom not liking him back — never liking him back — as more than a friend.

This shit _sucks._

His brain whirs with thoughts, and he closes his eyes, trying to catch his breath even though he hasn’t moved an _inch _from his spot for the past five minutes. Jaebeom making him feel deprived of air, what’s new?

_What’s new?_

_ _

“I’m _sorry_, okay?” Jaebeom says, letting out a long, deep exhale afterwards, and Jinyoung wasn’t sure whether it was the _attitude _in his voice that makes him snap, or the _not sorry at all _tone he’s using on him. Or was it the underlying annoyance to his apology that brushed Jinyoung the wrong way? Or maybe it was because of the look on his face, which did _not _match with the attitude he was giving Jinyoung. _Or _it was the sarcastic emphasis on the “sorry” part. Or maybe it was the pent up feelings and the oncoming wave of yet another headache that’s making him act out.

He doesn’t just simply snap — He _snaps _snaps.

“And what are you sorry for, exactly?” Jinyoung questions, snappishly. “Oh, no, wait, what exactly are you _sorry _for?” he repeats, with the added imitation of Jaebeom’s sarcastic ring to the word. “Sorry that you’re an absolute _idiot_? Sorry that you’re making me fucking _suffer, _Lim Jaebeom? Sorry for making me want to _not _be fucking near you because you make it so hard for me to be around you? For me to act _normal_ around you like a fucking best friend should? For ruining my life without meaning to? Without realising? For impacting me in a way that no words could describe? Then yeah, you _should _be sorry, you oblivious _fool_. The worst part is, _none of this is your fault_. None of it._ Absolutely. None_.” He takes a deep breath and ignores Jaebeom’s ever changing expressions — From annoyed, to confused, to surprised, then back to annoyed. He needs to get this off his chest and while he may be telling this to the wrong person, at the wrong time, at the wrong place, in the wrong state of mind, he _needs _this chest ache to be relieved. This _burden _of feelings weighing him down, he needs them gone. Maybe he’s going to regret this afterwards and maybe Jaebeom’s gonna stop talking to him as a whole after this but at least he’s finally going to get this heavy load off his chest, finally allowing himself to _maybe _breathe properly again.

“You should be _sorry _for being born so perfect, for making _everyone _fall for you. You _should _be sorry for being so charming, for being so fucking _amazing_. You should be sorry for making me feel like I actually have some kind of a chance, sorry that I’ve become one of those fucking _idiots _who’ve fallen for you. What’s worse is that we’re best friends, Jaebeom. _Best. Friends. _This isn’t how things were supposed to go, this isn’t how thing were supposed to turn out but they turned out like this and I — I’m fucking _in love with you _but _you’re not in love with me _and that’s — Shit. It _sucks_. These feelings weren’t supposed to get ahold of me, they weren’t supposed to attack me like this. We promised to be best friends forever but here I am, foolishly in love with you without you even realising it and I—”

Through his rambling and grievances and the spillage of his feelings, he doesn’t feel the tears rolling down his cheeks, the wetness staining his cheeks — The heavy breathing, the tightness in his chest, the rawness of him _confessing _to Jaebeom all too overwhelming for him to handle. He doesn’t even realise he’s in this state, looking like an actual mess, without the hotness — Just a plain, old mess — Until he feels Jaebeom’s strong hands cupping his cheeks, forcing him to face the older.

“What did you just say?”

“I—”

He’s cut off with a loud sob, a sob that racked through his body, shaking him up even more.

“I like you,” he repeats, simply, and he fears for the worst. Jaebeom’s staring at him with an unreadable expression and he’s so sure the older is going to recoil in disgust — Until he feels Jaebeom wiping away his tears with the pads of his thumbs, possibly wiping away his _fears_.

‘Till he feels Jaebeom’s soft lips pressing against his. It happened too fast for him to even process it properly.

It wasn’t a proper kiss — It was a peck on the lips, but it had the aftereffect of a thundering heart in Jinyoung’s chest, and he’s worried it would punch a whole through his chest at how hard and fast it was beating right now, the feeling of butterflies returning, except coming in ten folds this time around. It was like a wave — a torrent — hitting him, a wave of tingles and butterflies and heart palpitations.

Jaebeom leans in once again, this time with much more confidence, this time with a plan — A plan to kiss the living breath out of Jinyoung.

Jinyoung wasn’t sure if this meant _anything _— If it meant Jaebeom liked him back, if it meant Jaebeom wanted him as much as Jinyoung wanted Jaebeom. He wasn’t sure about _much_, or anything at all, but he was sure that he didn’t want this to stop, and the half whimper, half whine that came out of his parted, red, swollen lips when Jaebeom pulls away from the third, consecutive kiss only confirmed this for the both of them.

“And what does that mean?” Jinyoung questions, breathlessly.

He’d _really_ appreciate it if he could stop feeling breathless when he’s around Jaebeom, but that’s something for him to work on later. Maybe.

“Was that not enough to get across my feelings?” Jaebeom says, lightly, “Or do I need to kiss you again, harder, to make you understand?”

It has been a while, but the grin stretching across Jinyoung’s lips — A genuine grin, a genuine happiness instilled upon him — is enough to draw Jaebeom in once again, giving him the permission to do as he pleased.

_This will be enough for now._

**Author's Note:**

> ao3 is the only place where you can write long ass titles and still be able to get away with it. once again, i'm sorry if this didn't make any sense, my mind is kind of all over the place right now so :c


End file.
